headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Janus Prospero
Resident Evil: Apocalypse novelization; 2004, Keith R. A. DeCandido. | aliases = Alice Parks This is Alice's fake married name during her marriage to Spence Parks. Alice Abernathy | franchise = Resident Evil | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Raccoon City | known relatives = Spence Parks Husband; Established through a fake marriage set up as a cover identity by the Umbrella Corporation. | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Resident Evil (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Milla Jovovich }} Janus Prospero, aka Alice Abernathy, is a fictional security agent and zombie fighter and the main character featured in the Resident Evil film series. Played by actress Milla Jovovich, she was introduced in the 2002 feature film, Resident Evil, and continued to make appearances as the main character in the subsequent sequels. Biography Alice Abernathy was a member of the Central Security Administration division of the Umbrella Corporation, based out of Raccoon City. Aware of the company's more unscrupulous activities, Alice sought to expose their activities to the mass media. To accomplish this, she conspired with a research scientist named Lisa Addison, who worked at an underground complex known as the Hive, who was involved in the creation of a biological agent known as the T-Virus. As part of her professional identity, she was placed in charge of Hive's residential access-way, which was a mansion located over top of the Hive utility and transit corridors. The Umbrella Corporation established a fake marriage between she and another security agent named Spence Parks, but as things turned out, the two actually became romantically involved with one another. Spence learned about Alice's secret plot to expose Umbrella, so he used his own access cards to breach the laboratory facility and steal a sample of the T-Virus, which he intended on selling on the black market for an astronomical sum. To cover his tracks, Spence released another sample inside the laboratory, forcing the site's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, to lock everything down. After sealing off the infected areas, the Red Queen then released a nerve agent throughout the remainder of the facility, including the mansion, which rendered both Alice and Spence unconscious. A side-effect of the nerve toxin caused temporary loss of memory. Alice came to in the shower with no knowledge of who she was, or her involvement with Umbrella. A commando response team raided the mansion and took Alice along with them, as well as another man they found inside the building named Matt Addison. The group descended the secret levels into the Hive, only to find that the T-Virus had turned all of the trapped personnel into zombies. Along the way, the group also met up with Spence Parks. As they fought their way through hordes of the undead, Alice's memories slowly began to return to her. She recalled her false marriage to Spence as well as her secret dealings to expose Umbrella. Alice's training as a security agent save her life numerous times, as she took down numerous zombies as well as a pack of wild undead Dobermans. They made their way into the laboratories where they recovered samples of the antivirus, losing several of their numbers along the way. A commando named Rain Ocampo was infected and was eventually put down. Other commandos also lost their lives, either to zombie infection, or by the sites's automated defense systems. After fighting their way past a mutant creature called a licker, Alice and Matt managed to bring the antivirus back aboard the train and into the mansion. At which point, Umbrella agents wearing Hazmat suits took them away. Alice was brought to the Raccoon City hospital, where she awakened win a cold, sterile room with wires attached to her head. Making her way outside, she stood horrified as she came to realize that the virus had gotten out and that all of Raccoon City was now in utter ruins from the zombie outbreak. Resident Evil (2002) Notes & Trivia * Alice/Resident Evil and Alice (Resident Evil) both redirect to this page. * * Alice is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Resident Evil film series and did not originate from a video game counterpart. * The 2004 novelization for Resident Evil: Apocalypse provided Alice with the surname of Abernathy. This name was never used in the movies themselves. In the first film, the character is not identified at all. It isn't until the movie version of Resident Evil: Apocalypse that she is addressed as Alice. * In Resident Evil, Alice's eyes are light green, but in Resident Evil: Extinction, they are bright blue, implying that this may be yet another clone of Alice rather than the real one. See also External Links * * Alice at Wikipedia * Alice at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Characters Category:Resident Evil: Retribution/Characters